Help Leads To Hugs
by darkXmai
Summary: Short one-shot for Temari's birthday! Gaara finally decides to give Temari what she deserves with a gift.


**Help Leads to Hugs**

**Happy birthday, Temari!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto.**

Gaara knew Temari had done so much for him and Kankuro. She was the oldest sibling, so of course she had taken care of them when their mother and uncle died. She had made sure the whole family stuck together. Their father had done little to help, and even though many blamed Gaara for the death of their mother, Temari was always there to make sure that he was alright. He felt a little guilty because he had not shown her any appreciation so far, so he was going to make it up for her today, because it was August 23, her birthday.

Gaara had seriously thought of throwing Temari a birthday party, but his pride got in the way, so for the first time in his life he went to Kankuro for his help.

xxxxxxxxx

"A birthday party, eh?" Kankuro said while smirking.

Gaara was sure Kankuro could see that he was irritated and completely miserable. After all, he was asking his big brother to help him decide what to do for their older sister's birthday.

"How come you didn't throw _me _a birthday party?" Kankuro said accusingly.

Gaara sighed and pondered if trapping Kankuro in his sand barrier would calm down his nerves. But he couldn't help the accusation from sinking through. Kankuro was right. He had never done anything for him. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over Gaara, and he suddenly wondered if entrapping _himself_ in sand would make his problems go away. Kankuro saw his change of mood, and said jokingly:

"No worries, next year I'll make sure you'll through me a sleepover with my best guy friends."

"Just tell me what I should do, Kankuro."

That sentence had completely taken all of his pride away. It was even more anguishing when Kankuro started into a fit of laughter. He could feel anger boiling inside of him and he felt the sand in his gourd starting to move. But Kankuro quickly regained his composure before any fight had erupted, and had given Gaara the best advice ever.

"Buy her a gift," Kankuro suggested.

Gaara wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself. What had he been _thinking_? Throwing Temari a birthday party… It sounded foolish to him now. He wondered if he ought to get his head checked. Apparently dying by the hands of Akatsuki, and being resurrected by Chiyo had its effects.

Gaara just walked out of the room without muttering a word of thanks to Kankuro, because as he was leaving for the door, he could hear Kankuro's barely contained chuckling. And when he finally walked out into the hallway, a tornado of laughter erupted in Kankuro's room.

xxxxxxxxx

Gaara was without a doubt window shopping. Many people turned to greet their new Kazekagae, but as much as they wanted to hide their curiosity in their eyes they couldn't. It wasn't everyday Gaara stopped at every girlish store to look at things. He decided to spare himself the misery and curious glares. He stepped into the nearest shop, and decided right there and then that this was where he would buy Temari's birthday present. As he took in his surrounding he realized he was in a jewelry store. He quickly scanned the display and something caught his eye. It was a simple silver chain with a circular shaped pendent, also made out of silver. But it wasn't the actual shape that had mesmerized him. It was the carved writing at the bottom of the pendant.

_Thank you._

"Can I help you?" Said an elderly woman, watching him suspiciously

"Yes," He replied. "Yes, you can,"

xxxxxxxxx

Gaara found Temari in the living room. She was sitting on a couch talking to Kankuro excitedly. He saw wrapping paper scattered on the floor, so he assumed Kankuro had bought her a gift as well. Once Kankuro saw him, he made a hasty retreat, wanting to give Gaara time to give Temari his gift as well.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Kankuro said while smiling. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to use the little boy's room." He finished, while chuckling.

Kankuro's intentions had always been good, but his way of doing things never ceased to surprise Gaara. Once he made sure Kankuro was out of earshot, he mumbled a 'happy birthday' to Temari, and clumsily gave Temari a box that contained the necklace.

Temari was shocked to say the least, but also managed to say 'thanks' to Gaara. She did love her little brother deeply, but she knew he wasn't the type of guy to express his emotions, much less in a gift. So, it was indeed, quite a shock for her to receive anything from Gaara.

"Open it," He told her.

Temari, still quite in shock, weakly opened the box that revealed the pendant. She held it delicately in her fingers and raised it up to her neck. _Thank you_, it read.

"No, Gaara," She said.

A few seconds ticked by while Temari stared at the wonderful necklace her brother had presented her with.

Gaara thought her silence was a bad thing. He knew he was stupid for buying her a gift, because there was always the possibility that she wouldn't like it. He felt stupid, and was about to make a hasty retreat like Kankuro had when Temari shaked her head.

"Thank _you_," She finally said, while embracing her little brother in a hug for the first time.

xxxxxxxxx

**Aww, now wasn't that such a cute story? Lolz.**

**I wanted the story to focus more on Temari, but Gaara giving her something seemed like a good way to go:) **

**Review! If you do I'll make sure Gaara will give you something for your b-day, too. :P **


End file.
